The most annoying cat EVER!
by Inapoke
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A boring rainy day in sun garden the 5 aliea captains are just plain bord. Hitomiko randomly gives them a cat to look after as they were doing nothing anyways. The cat really likes to piss of some of them :D (rated T to be safe)


Kon'nichiwa! This is just some random one-shot that I made up so yeah enjoy :D

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

It just a random boring day at Sun Garden. The thing that made it even more boring was that it was going to be raining all day so no one could go outside to play. The 5 aliea captains Midorikawa, Saginuma, Suzuno, Nagumo and Hiroto were just lying down on the floor in a circle in the living room.

"This is soo boring what the hell are we supposed to do if we can't go outside!"

"Just cool it tulip head it's not like you're doing anyone any good here" Said the silver haired boy

"Why you!"

As you can see Nagumo and Suzuno were getting into one of their stupid fights again. Hiroto started to sit up and looked at the two idiots who were arguing.

"Shut it. I can't be asked to here you two fight today"

And with that the two laid flat on the floor again. Saginuma was sleeping but with an irritated face and as for Midorikawa he was just laying there playing on random games on his phone.

"_Jeezz there must be something we could do" _ Hiroto thought as to him this has to be one of the most boring days in the history of history until.

"Really? You 5 have nothing to do with your lives except from playing soccer" All 5 teens turned their head towards the to see Hitomiko standing at the door holding a box with a small jet black cat with bright silver eyes inside.

"Nee-san why do you have a cat in a box?" Asked Hiroto

"It was following me back here when I finished the shopping. It was dragging this box with him to. I decided to take him inside till the rain has stopped.

"Kawaii! _Starts petting the cat"_

"I never knew you liked cats Midorikawa" Said the black haired teen

"There my favourite animal"

_Hitomiko coughs quietly_

"I need to finish off some work that I need to take care of. I want you 5 to take care of it till I'm finished"

"There is no way I'm taking care of that fur ball hmph!"

Suzuno went right up to Nagumo's face and gave him a smirk.

"It seems like Nagumo can't even take care of a little cat _small laughs"_

"Why you..."

_Hitomiko makes a small cough again to get their attention_

"I'm am going to be leaving him in your hands now. I probably finished working in around 2 hours time so by the time I get back I don't want to see that cat harmed or missing you understand?"

"HAI!"

Hitomiko turned around and headed outside of the living room shutting the door behind her leaving the 5 staring blankly at the cat. Hiroto rests his chin on his hand, thinking what to do with the cat trying to ignore Nagumo and Suzuno arguing and Midorikawa and Saginuma comforting the cat. He started to get irritated as the other red head and the silver headed teen started to play fight on the floor pulling each other's hair cursing each other to. This caused Midorikawa and Saginuma to go straight over to the two fighting idiots and tried to separate them. The green head grabbed Suzuno's waist and tried to pull him off Nagumo and Saginuma did the same but to the red head.

"Suzuno! Stop it already!" Midorikawa shouted trying to get the silver headed teens attention, but it didn't work. Saginuma was in range Nagumo was just... well... crazy! Just CRAZY! I mean the red head is just going too far. Considering that Suzuno was in a range to he was going all crazy other Nagumo to.

"Nagumo you idiot! Stop this at once!" The black haired teen pulled the fire teens waist really hard dragging Suzuno and Midorikawa along with him. They all stumbled and fell onto Hiroto causing a loud bang.

"What is wrong with you lot seriously!" Shouted Hiroto having a fit.

_The other 4 sweet drops _

Hiroto suddenly snapped out of his range and turned his head a little other where the cat was. He wasn't in the box. The red head threw the other four teens off of him and ran straight to the empty box.

"It's not here the cats not here!" All the others ran up to the box then started to panic all knowing the fact if Hitomiko finds out about this their dead. They all started to run around the living room like complete idiots screaming and panicking even more. Nagumo went straight up to Hiroto put his hands on his shoulders and started shaking him like a complete manic.

"AHHH! What are we gona do!? If Hitomiko finds out were dead you here DEAD! _Shakes Hiroto faster_ Your the smart one Gran! Think, THINK!"

_Nagumo lets go of Hiroto. Hiroto does a little spin and falls to the ground due to the dizziness_

"What are we gona do!? What are we gona do!? What are we gona do!? What are we gona"

_Saginuma smacks Nagumo's head causing him to fall on the floor next to Hiroto_

"Jeezz . We will just have to tell Hitomiko that we lost the cat" Just as the black head said that Midorikawa gently grabbed Saginuma's arm while he was heading for the door.

"Saginuma. Just think for a second"

The black heads eye twitched. Hitomiko grounds them for around 3 months just for not eating vegetables but just imagine the punishment of losing a poor little cat. Suzuno walks up to the two and lifts up a finger.

"We need to come up with a plan to find a plan to find the cat. It can't be that hard I mean it is jet black so it won't be so hard to spot."

Hiroto gets up and faces the other 4 teens and gives them orders

"Ok it can't be outside as it's pouring of rain so we need to spilt up and search the whole ophanage. Saginuma you go look upstairs and search all of the rooms. Suzuno can stay here just incase it comes back. Nagumo can check the bathroom while me and Midorikawa check the kitchen"

"And why do I have to look in the bathroom -.-"

_Saginuma smacks Nagumo again_

"alright lets go then!"

All the boys went searching for the cat but Hiroto trailed behind Midorikawa to the kitchen.

"_What if nee-san gets angry at me for losing the cat *slaps his cheeks softly* NO it's only a cat what are you thinking Hiroto!" _Midorikawa shook him gently on the shoulder which made Hiroto snap out of his thoughts.

"Come on Hiroto! You walk so slow"

"Sorry Midorikawa, lets go"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Upstairs (Saginuma)

Saginuma was looking through all the rooms upstairs still no sign of the cat though.

"Damn... Where the hell is it" He heard a loud scream coming from a room at the end of the hall way. Once he got infront of the screaming room it was none other than Ulvida otherwise know as Reina screaming her head of. Saginuma gluped and slowly opened her door and found her standing on the far corner of her bed holding a roled up magazine. Saginuma couldn't see why the hell Reina was even doing that so he opened the door fully.

_Saginuma sweetdrops... _He found the cat...

"SAGINUMA! EEEKKKK! HELP ME!"

"REINA! What ever you do, do NOT move"

"Wha' Get this THING away from me!"

"Shut up will you!"

"Hey this Beast burst into my room and scared the living hell out of me! GET IT OUT!"

"Your soo anyoing!"

"URGH! _Death glares"_

"Okay okay... _shivers"_

The black head slowly approched the cat... slowly and slowly he tried to jump on top of it CLASH!

_Reina sweetdrops 0.o_

"Haha! I have got it" A few seconds later he just realises that, that idiot, grabbed onto his own leg. He turns his head towards the door. He thought that he was starting to go mental as he thought the cat some what winked at him. _Slaps himself._

"_Relaxs _Ahh arigato Saginuma I thought that cat thingy would never leave"  
"_He slowly gets up from the floor _I wonder where he is going now?"...

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

In the bathroom (Nagumo)

"Where the hell are you stupid fur ball!"

He just got to the bathroom and was too lazy to actully look around properly. He decides to look behind the shower curtain.

"Helllloooooooo..." He was about to shut it until he heard a little meow sound coming from below. The cat was just well sitting there looking no staring at Nagumo it was kinda freaking him out.

"_Smerks _Ah! There you are come on here you little piece of sh-" The cat just suddenly jumps out towards Nagumo causing him to fall onto the floor with the cat now staring at him right at his face while sitting on his stomac.

"What the f**k is your problem!" The cat starts running about the bathroom with Nagumo chasing after him. The cat was actully smart it was actully messing with the red haired teen the only idiot was Nagumo not realising.

"Ok! Your really getting on my nerves you!" He makes a sudden charge towards the cat. Like we said how his was one complete idiot, he dodn't realise that the toilet was right in front of him. Again like the complete idiot he is he falls and his head went into the toilet. The cat quickly jumped on top of Nagumo and onto the top of the toilet. It put the seat down on his head and quickly jumps on the handle and dashes out.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU STU-PID CAT!"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Back in the Living Room

Suzuno was still really bord. He was casually sitting on the sofa watching TV holding the remote out and flicking through all the channels.

"Urgh, how come there's always nothing on TV" He ended watching some complete random game show he had no idea what it was about. His eyes were glued to the TV. He suddenly looked away from it when he felt a little bump on the sofa. He looked to the left and there sat the cat sitting really straight until it looked a Suzuno and meowed at him and it carried on watching TV.

"Oh hey...

…

…

WAIT! Your the cat were all after come here you!" The silver heads reacton somehow got the cat angry. It jumped onto him and started to attack him like a manic.

"Ow owwww! Get off of me AAHHH!" He tried to throw it off of himself but failed at it and fell of the sofa and landed on a book. If think in that little fight there 'Suzuno vs Cat' the cat had won as Suzuno was now offically knocked out and his face was covered in scratches. The cat then ditched the silver headed teen and walked of heading towards the kitchen.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

In the kitchen (Hiroto and Midorikawa)

"Do you really think this is going to work Hiroto?" Midorikawa was putting a plate of tuna on the kitchen floor. According to Hiroto luring the cat with food is going to be the most smart reasonal way to get the cat back _at least some one is smart enough to use his brain ~-~._

Before they knew it he cat was already walking towards the plate of tuna. "Ah I guess you were right ^^" Midorikawa smiled and kneeled down to the cat who was still eating.

"I guess you like this don't you huh?" The cat finally finished all the tuna on the plate. Then he gave a death glare to the green head demanding for more.

_Midorikawa has a mini heart attack_

"I'm sorry we don't have anymore you just ate all of the tuna we had ^^'" The cat started to slowly walk towards Midorikawa who was now backing away getting a bit freaked out and called for Hiroto. But unfortunatly he was just randomly looking for more tuna completely ignoring his best friend who was now getting threatened by a cat just for some tuna... TUNA! I guess there all stupid...

The cat charges at Midorikawa and then he hits his head really hard against the wall causing him to have one massive lump come out of his head.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ! _Sobs" _He starts to get up and chases the cat around when Saginuma, Nagumo and Suzuno appear and block the entrance of th kitchen and join the green head chasing the cat around the kitchen with Hiroto still having no idea what was going on and was still looking for some STUPID TUNA!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" The other 4 boys shouted and all threw themselves on top of the cat and once again the miss but the send the cat flying towards Hiroto who FINALLY turns around "Sorry I couldn't find any more _catches the cat in his arms"_

_Hiroto 0.o_

"Wth happened to you guys?..."

"I tell you what happened! _Points at the cat _THAT THING HAPPENED!"

_All nod at Nagumo_

Hiroto starts stroking the cat "Awww how can this little thing do that to all of you _warm smiles to the cat"_

_The other boys start to get pissed off_

Hitomiko walked into the kitchen only Hiroto saw her as the other 4 boys were all focused on the cat.

"Hello Mina! I have now finished off my work so I will be taking the cat back now!" Midorikawa Saginuma Suzuno and Nagumo all turned around and saw Hitomiko behind them. They all gave her a retarded smile.

"Ok what the heck happened to you 4. First Saginuma your covered in broozes _Saginuma didn't even notice. _Nagumo your whole head is soaking wet and you smell really bad _Nagumo put his middle finger up at the cat. _Suzuno your face is all red and bleeding covered in scartches _Suzuno gives a death glare to the cat. _And finally Midorikawa you have a massive lump coming out of your head _Midorikawa pouts"_

"I want a full explaimation to all of this it seems like Hiroto was the only one who took care of it properly"

"_I guess Nee-san wont be angry at me after all *sighs*"_ The red head thought. As for the other 4 boys they only said nothing but four words to Hitomiko.

"IT-WAS-THE-CAT!"

Hitomiko gives them all a death glare of course she wasn't going to believe them. They all explained what happened or what the cat done to each one of them. Yeah of coure she was going to belive that a cat made Saginuma's face get covered in broozes. Of course it got Nagumo's head trapped into the toilet and flushed it. Of course it K.O. Suzuno in the living room. And it made Midorikawa end up with a massive lump on his head all because of ONE LITTLE CAT.

They all got grounded for lying aparently ,according to Hitomiko, appart from Hiroto of course. He was still holding the cat in his arms.

"Arigato Hiroto. I was thinking of keeping this cat anyways considering that when I did find it, it had no collar on."

"Huh? So are we really going to keep it?"

"Why not?"

Hiroto smiled he didn't mind this at all

"Hiroto I would like you to name it as it seems like it likes you the most"

"Hmmmm how about... How about Sneaky as it does a sneak of to places like he did today there's no telling what it did"

"Okay then Hiroto Sneaky it is. I need to just check a little more work now so take care of it now" Hitomiko walks out of the kitchen I guess she was just checking up on them.

"Ok Sneaky things are going to be much more different for now on now that your here _strokes Sneaky" "Hmmm I wonder if you did do all of those things to them..."..._

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Jay: That's it all done

Suzuno: Your probably wondering why Jay isn't using lines anymore

Jay: Well that's because there PISSING ME OFF I mean I add a line in where I want it to then when I actully post it (Publish even) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO the stupid lines just DON'T APPEAR!

Everyone: 0.o

Nagumo: She has lost it!

Hiroto: Ikr

Reina: And I thought I went crazy in the story

Saginuma: It's just a line come on!

Jay: _punches Saginuma_

Midorikawa: Yeah... Considering that I AM the only normal person here at the momement don't forget to review and Jay also does not own any of these Chara's BYE!


End file.
